Second Chances
by firefly267
Summary: Roy finds out something he shouldn't. Now everyone wants him dead. Can Ed help him? Or will he end up dead? And will the mystery of eds sister ever be solved? RoyXEd. Slight AU. Disclaimer I don't own fullmetal alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

RoyXEd

Roy sat unmoving. It was all his fault. All his. If he would have... He stopped blinking away tears. He should have been there for her, but he hadn't and now she was gone.

His entire fault.

He lost the one he truly loved. Gritting his teeth the Colonel stared down at his paper work. He should have noticed that the lead seemed to be too good to be true. He should have, but now it was too late. His mistakes had lost him the thing he cared most for.

Of course it had been only two years ago since she went missing, but without any leads his team were forced to end searching. It was hard and Roy couldn't give up, so he simply didn't every night he went out and searched. It had been only the last month that he had stopped looking. He hadn't given up... No it was impossible to do that but he had to deal with the heartache. The heartache which tore at him everyday.

Sighing and closing his eyes memories flooded the blackness.

"You look gorgeous" Roy said smiling at Katrina Elric she was everything he could want and more. Taking her hand he spun her around. Katrina rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. He may have been a perverted womanizer, but he knew how to treat a lady.

Roy pulled her in for a simple yet sweet kiss. He would never knew how he had gotten so lucky. If he never almost ran into her than they might not have ever met. She was strong and kind the two things Roy admired about her. When her mom had passed away and her dad was out of the picture she stepped up to take care of her younger brothers in the best way she could. So she came to the Eastern Headquarters to try and get a job doing something simple in the military. Were she wouldn't be on their beck and call. While she was doing this though she was also going to school to get her education, so she could apply for those higher paying jobs outside the military.

She was amazing everything Roy had wanted and more now she was gone.

Gone.

She was kidnapped and it was his fault. Shaking his head he tried to climb out of the depression he'd fallen in since shed left. With no success he looked back down at his paperwork and continued where he had left off. It was only when the Colonel was almost done that his lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye knocked on the door leading to his office.

"Sir?" she asked.

"You may enter," Roy mumbled still feeling down, but hiding it well. Hawkeye entered and walked over to Roy.

"The boys are coming. I just thought I'd give you a heads up," She said watching him. He nodded refusing to look up. Riza opened her mouth, but before she could ask her question the door in the other room slammed open. Riza turned missing the Colonel jump in his chair.

Riza turned keeping her eyes on the Colonel. When the door slammed opened he signed and put the last document away. She frowned. It wasn't like him to finish his work so early and even get to work on time. He came in everyday and drank coffee till about noon skipped or declined going out to lunch saying he had to finish his work. To be honest it was scaring everyone. He looked like shit and was zoning out all the time. Biting he lip she knew what she would have to do. It was time to get Hughes involved. He was the only one who could through to him when he got like this, and Riza knew that if she didn't act soon it could be too late.

"Lieutenant your dismissed," Roy said his voice wavering a bit at the end. Nodding and giving him a quick salute she left taking the finished papers along the way. Once the door closed behind her Ed tossed himself into one of the leather couches and turned to the Colonel throwing his report toward his superior's desk. He smiled as Mustang caught it. He knew he would. He admired Mustang, he had done a lot of amazing things, but bad things too. Ed manly admired him for his want to do better. His dream to change the country inspired him. But like he was ever going to tell the bastard that. His ego was already big enough.

Ed shook himself out of his thoughts and looked back up at the Colonel. Frowning he was reading his report, but he hadn't said a word to him. It was weird. Usually they would be yelling at each other. He would be calling him a bastard and he would be calling Ed- Ed stopped his train of thought. Nope not going to think that.

Roy in honesty was feeling extra shitting today. He hadn't slept in roughly four days and it was getting to him. Coffee could no longer keep him awake. He held back a yawn and continued to read the pipsqueaks report. It was a good report; Ed's usually were. The thing was that Roy didn't want to look at Ed. He always reminded him of her. It was painful and he always ended up a mess afterwards. Sighing he took a deep breath and looked up at the Fullmetal alchemist.

Ed was watching the colonel trying to ignore the worry eating at his insides. He could tell something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He didn't know how bad it was till Mustang looked up. Ed blinked in surprise it looked like he hadn't slept in days although he hid it pretty well. He opened his mouth to say something, but the colonel spoke first.

"Good report Fullmetal." he said his signature smirk-taking place on his face.

"Very surprising from someone who can barely see over my desk."

Turning red Ed yelled jumping off the couch to point at his superior. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC PEANUT WHO'S SMALLER THAN AN AMEBA AND CAN'T ANSWER THE PHONE BECAUSE IT'S ON THE COUNTER AND HE'S TOO SMALL TO REACH IT UP THERE!"

"I said no such thing Ed," Mustang said standing up after signing Ed's report. "I'm going home now so scurry along." Mustang said grabbing his jacket and going through the door giving the report to Riza before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

Ed stood frozen. The bastard had used his real name. There really must be something wrong. He never used his real name. Ever. Ed turned and ran through the door that led out of Mustang's personal office and straight up to Riza's desk were he pointed to her and asked, "What the he'll is wrong with Mustang." She looked at him surprised before looking down then back again. Ed's arm fell down as he watched Riza. Something was wrong. Trying not to let the worry engulf him he waited for his answer.

"I don't know," She whispered. "But you shouldn't be worried with it I'm sure it's nothing. Go home, I'm sure Al is worried." She finished smiling.

"Yeah..." Ed said not buying but not wanting to fight. Sighing he said his goodbyes before leaving to go home to Al. Even though he acted like it wasn't bothering him it really was. Mustang was acting strange. He thought about it on his way home before deciding to stop and get something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chances 2

It had only been at least tasty minutes since Edward had left but Riza couldn't stop the worry that was slowly filling her up. Roy wasn't himself. She had to talk to Hughes, and she couldn't wait. Glancing up at the clock to see if he was still at work she picked up the phone and called his office hopping he was still there. He should be, but he could have left early.

Hughes was bombarding a new coworker with pictures of his daughter when his assistant came to tell he had a call. Sighing Hughes left to go back to his office.

As Hughes walked away he missed the relieved smile the new girl gave to Carol, Hughes assistant. She smiled and quickly hurried after the family man.

Hughes entered his office smiling and holding the door for carol. She was a good assistant always agreed that his wife was beautiful and he was the luckiest man alive. Sometimes he thought people just agreed with him cause he was annoying them, but that was their own fault that they couldn't see beauty when it was right in front of them.

Walking over to his desk he turned around hearing Carols quiet call. He turned around. "Yes?" he asked.

"Oh, I just thought I'd tell you that it was a Riza Hawkeye who was on the phone. Just so you know." she said starting to ramble.

"Thanks Carol," Hughes said smiling before turning around and letting the confusion sink in. Why was Riza calling him? He got calls from Roy every once and a while. When he wanted to go get a drink or just chat... It was mainly the first.

Sitting down he cleared his throat and picked the phone up; still wondering why Riza was calling.

"Hughes speaking" Maes said twirling the phone cord around his finger, and staring at one of the pictures of Gracia on his desk.

"Hughes, it's Riza. I'm sorry for calling so late it's just that..." she faded off the phone going silent as if she didn't know what to say.

"What is it Riza?" Hughes asked suddenly focused on the conversation. "Is something wrong?"

"Well it's just I'm worried about Roy." she said her voice laced with worry.

Roy hated walking home, but he felt he needed it to help clear his head. It was clouded with sleep and memories. Memories that hurt, and along with all of that he felt like he was being followed.

Everyday since two weeks ago he had been getting the feeling of being watched and followed. He didn't know why though. He had gotten close to some information on Kat, but before he could get to it the building was blown up; everything was burned. That was what lead him to his downfall. Every time he got close the lead was distorted. It's what finally led him to giving up. That hurt, giving up on the one he loved hurt more than some of the things he did at Ishbal.

Those thought and memories haunted him all the way to his home along with the feeling of being watched and followed. Sighing and shaking his head trying to rid of the feeling he pulled out his house keys and let himself into his house.

Hughes stopped, something was wrong with Roy? It made no sense he looked fine the last time… Well no he didn't. Roy just said he was fine. Sighing he let his vision fade to the burn mark on his desk.

It was starting out to be a long and boring day, and Hughes wanted more excitement in his day. So he went over to Roy during work, and asked him if he wanted to play assassin. Roy looked up at Hughes and said, "I want no part of this childish game."

Maes still wanted to play and did just that. He ran around all day throwing his knives at Roy. Of course he would never hit him. He would never hurt his best friend. Roy ignored it all choosing to just do his work and not play Hughes's mindless game.

It was only when it started closing in on the end of the day that Hughes started to lay off his attacks. It wasn't as fun, so he just gave up trying to get Roy to play. He was sitting at his desk facing the window when he heard someone's footsteps. They were coming towards his office. He just figured that it was Carol.

It was only when the footsteps stopped and he heard Roy's voice did he turn around. Turning around he saw Roy with his hand-outstretched glove on. At first he didn't realize why his hand was like that till he heard the snap.

Hughes desk lit on fire and he jumped falling out of his chair.

Roy leaned over laughing. Hughes expression was hilarious. Standing up straight he snapped again getting rid of the fire. Then he walked over to were he saw Hughes fall. Still laughing he held out a hand for his friend.

Hughes glared up at Roy's hand as his signature smirk took place along with a slight smile. A smile that very few people got to see. Hughes was one of the few. He smiled and took the helping hand.

Once he was up he went to go assess the damage done to his desk. It wasn't really bad Roy had great control over his fire, but it was a bit burnt just a little charred mark in the corner of his desk.

"I CAN not believe you lit my desk on fire!" Hughes said turning to face Roy again. Roy just laughed.

"You're the one who wanted to play assassin." Roy said smiling. Hughes rolled his eyes and pushed Roy.

"Come on lets go get a drink." Hughes said rolling his eyes at his state alchemist friend. Roy nodded and they left.

Hughes smiled at the faint memory, but that smile soon disappeared at what Riza said next.


	3. Chapter 3

Second chances 3

RoyXEd

It was nearing nine o' clock at night and Hughes was on his way over to Roy's. The conversation he'd had with Riza had really put him on edge. Just from some of the things she had said he could tell Roy was not all right.

Turning onto Roy's street his mind went back to the conversation he'd had with Riza minutes ago.

"Hughes I'm really worried about him." Riza said her voice laced with worry.

"Well what is it that has you so worried?" Hughes said trying to not think of the worst-case scenario.

"He's been acting weird," she said sounding wary.

"How strange? Riza?" Hughes asked.

"Well he comes into work early or at least on time everyday. He finishes his work early. He never eats. Well around us that is. Never goes out and once he goes home no one sees him till the next morning. He's just different, and it's really starting to scare the team and I. Even Ed noticed something was wrong!" she exclaimed.

"Maybe I should stop by. Just to see if every things okay." Hughes said biting his lip. Riza was right something didn't sound right.

"Oh if you would." Riza said sounding relieved. "But only if it's no trouble." Riza finished.

"No he's my friend too." Hughes said. "It's never a problem to help out a friend especially Roy. He's like a brother. Thanks Riza." Hughes said his eyes gliding over the pictures of Gracia to land on the one of him and Roy. "I'll run over there. Talk to you later. Bye," Hughes said hanging up after Riza said bye.

The picture was when him and Roy had just graduated from the academy and Roy had just become a certified state alchemist.

Him and Roy were both smiling like idiots. Their arms draped over each other's shoulders. Roy had taken off his military jacket and was just in his button up white shirt. Hughes's parents had taken that picture. Roy never talked about his. Hughes never met them, and Roy never took any time to go and see them. What that meant... He tried not to think of the worst.

So of course when Hughes parents had heard they took him in and treated him like one of their own. Roy had been a bit taken back at first, but he came around. So in truth it was like him and Roy were brothers.

That picture was taken almost a year before the war in Ishbal. That war had changed them all drastically. Roy more than anyone; he'd tried to commit suicide more than once.

Hughes still remembered when he'd come back to his and Roy's tent to see him have an emotionless face on. Hughes had never seen it before on his friend. So in concern he asked what's wrong only to be looked on by those blank eyes.

"I tried to end it. I wanted it to end." Roy said his monotone voice cracking at the end and his eyes filling with distress.

Hughes looked at his friend in confusion. What was Roy talking about? What was wrong?

Seeing his confusion Roy added his eyes filling with tears. "I tried to kill myself! But I failed..." he trailed off tears rolling down his cheeks. Hughes stood shocked as Roy looked down burying his head in his knees; sobbing. Hughes seeing Roy break down hurried forward and sat in the bed pulling Roy into a comforting embrace.

Ever since then, ever since the war, Roy was never the same. He never smiled never laughed like he used to. He always had that blank look in his eyes that held his pain. Then the smirk he plastered onto his face to hide his pain, but Hughes could always see it. Sometimes it was worse than others and those were always the times Roy would call him and they would go drinking.

Of course the war had given him his ambition. His want to be fuehrer, but it had taken away his happiness.

Then Roy had met Katrina Elric. She had brought out another side to Roy that most hadn't seen. He was happy again. He laughed, stopped drinking, and became hopelessly romantic. He took her everywhere; dancing, ice skating, out to those really expensive restaurants, anything she wanted. It had only been seven months, but the girl knew how to bring out the real Roy Mustang.

Then she was kidnapped, and now she was supposedly dead. If that hadn't destroyed Roy he didn't know what would. Roy had been going to propose to her, but only days before he had the chance she was taken. No one but Hughes knew that though, and the only reason he knew was that he helped pick out the ring.

Now that she was gone Roy would be worse. It wasn't fair. Hughes sighed and got up from his desk. Roy was never aloud happiness, and Hughes was just guessing but he didn't think his childhood could have been very happy either. Sighing Hughes grabbed his jacket and told Carol to tell his wife that he went to visit Roy if she called. Then he left.

Hughes let go of the wheel and looked over to Roy's house. The only light on was the one on in the living room. Getting out of the car he walked up to the door.

Roy was sitting in his living room with a bottle of whiskey half empty. He had already finished off the rest of the vodka and was working on this before he moved onto the brandy. Roy knew that he should sleep tonight. He needed it, but his paranoia wouldn't let him. He still felt like he was being watched. Shaking his head he picked up the shot glass and with grace tossed the liquor into his mouth; savoring the burn he felt as it went down his throat. He was pouring himself his tenth glass when there was a knock at the door. He turned around and glared at the door pausing at pouring his drink. He didn't want to talk to anyone. So going back to his drink he left the door alone. Thinking who ever it was would leave.

Hughes knocked on Roy's door again. When there was no answer he started to panic. What if he had finally done it? Finally ended his- no he would think that. Quickly he stuck his hand up on the top of the doorframe; feeling around he found the hidden pocket and lifted it up pulling out Roy's spare key.

Then without a second thought he unlocked the door and ran in.

Roy whipped around as his door opened, and Hughes ran in. He stared at Hughes for a moment before turning back around to finish his drink. Hughes didn't look very happy, but he didn't care. He knew Riza would call Hughes sooner or later. I mean he was acting strange.

Hughes stared angrily at Roy as he turned around to finish his drink. He was fine. He was... Damn him he made him get all worried over nothing. The man was just drinking again. Hughes was angry. Here Roy was drinking away his life while everyone else was worried sick about him. It didn't make sense, Roy yelled at them for not coming to him for help, yet he didn't even take his own advice. He was just trying to drink his pain away like he always did.

Sighing Hughes tried to calm down. Yelling at Roy would just make him worse. Roy although he seemed like nothing could touch him was in truth very fragile when like this.

Looking back at his friend he bit his lip. Roy looked lost. He looked hurt and lost, and Hughes wondered how long he had been like this. How long had he been hurting? Who was he kidding he knew the moment Roy started hurting... It was the moment Katrina disappeared. The moment the woman he had loved had been taken.

Sighing he walked over to the window and opened the curtains to let in some more light. Just because the night was just so calm and Hughes knew Roy loved it. Hughes turned around to see Roy watching him. He smiled slightly and sat in thechair next to the window.

"Are you okay?" Hughes asked already know it was a stupid question. Roy was not okay and in till he got the closure he needed Hughes didn't think he would be.

"Do you even need to ask that?" Roy asked emotions swirling in his eyes.

"Yes, cause I need to know. Everyone's worried about you Roy. I'm worried about you. Hell Ed's worried about you!" Hughes exclaimed watching Roy looked down as if he was ashamed.

"I'm sorry." Roy said looking back up. "I don't mean to worry you, Ed, and everyone else. I just-" Roy stopped his face contorting in pain. "It just hurts." Roy finished.

"I know, but you have to let go sometime Roy." Hughes said softly not wanting to hurt his friend.

"How can I just let go?" Roy half yelled half whimpered. "She was my life my everything…" Hughes just stared he hadn't seen Roy this bad since those few years after the war. The only way he would most likely get out of this depression would be if they found Katrina, but if she was in any way hurt Hughes knew Roy would blame himself forever… No the only way he would be okay again is if he found someone else. Right now he needed friends. He needed someone to help him through this, and as much as Hughes wished it were him that could help he knew it couldn't be him.

Hughes had a family; he had to be there for them. As much as he wanted to be there for Roy he couldn't. At least not all the time like he was after Ishbal. Maybe it would be Riza? Havoc? Ed?

It might be Ed they fought all the time, but Hughes thought that it was all an act. They cared about each other. He could see it. Of course Ed kind of knew about Roy and his sister's relationship, but not about how much had Roy loved his sister. Ed hadn't known how serious it had been between them. That's what caused all the friction between the two alchemists.

When Ed had first found out about Roy's and his sister's relationship he had been well… not very happy. He'd been even madder when he learned that Roy could have stopped what happened. So Ed being Ed went and told Roy off. That's what started it. Ed blaming him for his sister disappearing, and Hughes knew that's what hurt Roy a lot. Roy wasn't very difficult to convince as long as you had something to back it up with and Ed did. His reason was a very good one, and it tore Roy apart. Hughes saw that, but seeing him now was an eye opener. Ed's words had really hit home with him. That's why it couldn't be him to do this. It had to be Ed; cause he would only believe the blond alchemist.

Since then though Hughes could see Ed softening up to Roy. Not that Roy even knew. He was as blind as ever. Sighing he looked back at Roy; who was looking more and more lost. "You just can't sit here and drink yourself away. That is not okay. I need you, your team needs you, and Ed needs you. You can't give up now."

Roy looked over at Hughes and an emotion settled in his eyes. It was one of understand meant. Hughes looked back at his friend hiding his confusion. What was Roy thinking?

"You better be going then." Roy smiled softly. "I don't want Gracia to worry." Hughes blinked and looked at Roy. He knew. Somehow Roy knew that Hughes couldn't help him through this. That Hughes wasn't going to be his shoulder to lean on. Hughes stood up.

Roy watched as Hughes stood up. He knew Hughes wasn't and wouldn't hold his hand through this one. Even though Roy wanted him to, and was a bit jealous of Gracia he knew Hughes was needed there. He would need to do this by himself or find someone else to help him. Until then though Roy was on his own.

"Roy I-" Hughes started before Roy cut him off.

"I know Hughes… I know," Roy, said softly holding back the tears that wanted to come out. His best friend was leaving him. He knew why, Hughes had found his happiness. Hughes had to worry about her and the pregnancy. It was only a few months in but Roy knew Hughes didn't want to miss a second of it.

"God dammit the guy with the glasses is in the way." The man said, to his partner.

"You should have just taken down Mustang when you had the chance." His partner said.

"Well fuck it! I can't even shoot now without hitting the other guy." The man said sitting up removing his eye from the scope of the barrett 50 cal sniper.

"Calm down Collins!" Collins partner said.

"Fuck you Jackson." Collins said shoving Jackson.

"We can still complete our job. The boss never said we had to just take down Mustang. We can take down the glasses dude too we just got to be quick and get them both. Alright?" Jackson said smiling evilly. Collins smirked.

"Your right. Lets get this over with. Then I can research my next hit early and get paid extra." Collins said nonchalantly chuckling at the end. Jackson smiled.

They had been the ones following Roy around. He wasn't paranoid, but he didn't know that. They had to scope out there target before they set up. It was easier to know the victims schedule then having to guess when they were home. So for the last week they had been following Mustang around learning what they could about his friends, and the people he was close to. Also his enemies, they could come in handy if they needed to plant evidence that put that person as the one who shot their target. Cause this job could get messy and it was always good to have someone to put the blame on.

"I like the way you think brother." Jackson said as Collins went back to the sniper and started to line everything up. Collins took a deep breath and rested his finger on the trigger.

Roy looked back up at Hughes. He kept seeing things. "Hughes really I understand. You have Gracia and I have… well me. I have me." Roy said trying to get his friend to understand and not feel guilty.

"Roy…" Hughes said bending over to take the glass and booze away from him. There it was again. Roy said his eyes following the light to the wall. It was a red light… What was it? Hughes stood back up and the light disappeared. What the…? Roy thought and turned around to face his friend. "Please Roy. I do care." Hughes started to apologize again but Roy held up a hand to stop him. "No let me finish. This is important." Hughes said ignoring Roy.

Biting his lip Roy looked down. Then gulping he looked around the room. He felt like he was being watched again.

Wait.

Roy's heart stopped. The light… the paranoia… before he had even had time to think about what he was doing Roy jumped.

Collins Growled in frustration as the guy with the glassed leaned down. He wasn't making this easy. Taking a deep breath to calm down he lined up the laser he had on the gun to help aim.

One.

Two.

Three.

Collins pulled the trigger.

Roy Jumped up pushing Hughes out of the way. He knew it was a stupid plan, but it wasn't like he had much to live for anyway… right? Hughes did. He had everything to live for Roy Would not let that be taken away from him because of him.

As the bullet hit Roy in the chest he thought of his friends. He hoped they'd be okay. He manly thought of Edward he hoped the boy would be okay with out him there to protect him and his brother. He hoped they got their bodies back.

And surprisingly not one thought of kat entered his mind as he fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. **

**You guys are the best. ^^**

**

* * *

**

Second chances 4

RoyXEd

Ed smiled up and the waitress as she delivered his food. This had to be one of his favorite restaurants. It was a small hole in the wall diner. He loved it and came here often.

"You need anything else Hun," Wendy the southern waitress asked smiling kindly at him.

"Nope. I think I'm good Wendy. Thanks." Ed said starting to eat his steak and fries. Wendy smiled, nodded, and left.

She was a good person. At first it had been a bit awkward because she tried to get him to go out with her. She had said that he was everything she was looking for in a guy. Ed had politely declined, and had to explain he was on a mission to get something important back. She just laughed and said it's good to see people have goals. Go for it and never stop. Those had been her words.

He had just smiled and laughed and said of course.

He was almost done with his dinner when Jason, his ex, came up. It was true Ed had been with a guy. He didn't exactly know what he liked, so as far as he knew he was bi. Of course not many people knew that. Since he only told people he trusted; like Al and Winry. At first they were a bit freaked out by the fact, but they soon accepted it. He was glad his family could accept him because lately he was starting to think he was gay.

Shaking his head he looked up at Jason, or glared at him.

"What do you want?" Ed said trying not to get annoyed. Jason had been his last ex and well it hadn't turned out good. Jason was clingy and stubborn and hated how him and Al were so close, and how much he left to go on missions Edward could have always gotten over the clinging and stubborn parts. It was the hating his brother he couldn't stand. Ed had first noticed things going down hill when Jason decided that he didn't want Ed working for the military cause it was too dangerous. Alchemy was the only thing Ed knew, so of course he was going to keep his job. He still had to get Al's body back too. His poor brother. He was going to get his body back no matter what he had to do.

Ed looked back up at Jason. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." He said taking the seat across from Ed and reaching towards his hand. Ed pulled his hand back setting down his silverware he put his hands under the table.

"Is that all?" Ed said coldly. He didn't love Jason anymore. When he had ended it with him it was the end. Edward really hated revisiting parts of his past.

"Edward," Jason paused looking hurt. "I've changed. I want you back." Ed said nothing for a minute just looked down at his food. Then out of curiosity asked.

"What have you changed? Huh? Can you tell me that?" Ed said trying to keep his cool.

"I can live with your brother," he said fumbling over the words. "I mean I don't understand why you guys are so close. My brother and I aren't that close, but I can live with it. Although maybe he could lose the suit. It's a bit weird." Jason said smiling as though Ed was going to take him back. "Oh and the good thing is that I talked to one of my friends in the military and he thinks he can get you a desk job over at his team. This way you won't ever have to go."

Ed stared in disbelief. What did he think? That Ed could have a desk job, and doing paperwork? Mustang hated paperwork. Hawkeye had to threaten him just to get it done. Although he didn't think paperwork was as bad as Mustang said he still didn't want to do it. Missions were how he got clues to get Al's body back.

Jason also wanted him to move teams. He couldn't do that. Mustang could be a bastard, but Ed knew that he would protect him and his brother. He wouldn't give away they're secret just for a promotion. If there was one thing that Ed was sure of it was that Mustang fought for his team. So if Jason thought that he would just throw it all way for a guy who Ed knew wasn't the one then he wasn't as smart as Ed gave him credit for.

Before Ed told him all this though he looked over to the counter. He was surprised to see Wendy hurrying over to the other counters which Randy usually ran. As he watched her confusion set in. Randy was talking to somebody and in what looked like a heated conversation. Wendy got there and it seem to calm down. Knowing he wouldn't be needed he started to look away only stopping because Wendy pointed to him. He looked back over blocking out Jason; who was trying to get his attention. What really caught his attention was that the other guy was none other than Havoc. He looked frantic, but seeing Ed seemed to calm him down. He quickly came over to Ed's table and Ed stood up.

"Havoc?" Ed questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Boss we have to go." Havoc said trying to catch his breath. Had he run all the way here?

"Go where?" Ed asked.

"Just-" Havoc started before Jason cut in.

"He doesn't have to go anywhere with you!" Jason exclaimed standing up.

"Jason shut up," Ed said pushing him back into the booth. Jason looked angry but said nothing. "Where to?" Ed asked again.

"The hospital, its Roy." Havoc said and Ed's heart clenched.

"Shit! Roy what the he'll was that?" Hughes said standing up fixing his glasses which had gone askew in the fall.

Roy was slowly standing up his back to Hughes. He stumbled one hand going to the end table next to his couch the other gripping something in front of him.

"Fuck," Roy whispered his legs shaking. Roy pushed his hand harder into the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Then holding back a cry as pain shot through him.

"Roy?" Hughes asked again his voice sounding confused. Hughes watched his friend. Maes knew he was drunk so he thought nothing of the stumble, but when he legs started to shake Hughes took a few steps forward. Maes watched until something shiny in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked over to see broken glass over by the wall. He hadn't seen it when he came in, but he might have missed it.

Roy couldn't seem to find the strength to move his legs, and as black dots danced in front of his vision he knew the alcohol in his system didn't help either. Roy fought against the wiriness that was making him start to pass out. He had to make sure Hughes was okay first then he could die. Roy knew his chances of living weren't very good. He was just glad it wasn't Hughes who had been shot. He stumbled backwards and his wound drove him to his knees.

Hughes looked back over immediately as Roy fell to his knees. He quickly went over to his fallen friend but stopped. His worry taking over as he saw Roy's eyes closed and when a shallow whimper emitted his friend's lips he knew something was wrong.

It was then that Roy opened his eyes. The blackness increased till it engulfed all of his vision and he collapsed backwards.

Hughes caught him just in time and gently laid him down. Only then did Hughes see the blood that covered Roy's shirt and make the connection. That his friend had just saved his life.

As panic set in Hughes checked for a pulse. It was faint, but there. Hughes knew that Roy wouldn't be fighting. He thought he had no reason too. Picking up his cell he dialed nine one one.

"Mission complete" Collins bragged sitting up to smile at Jackson. "And I didn't even have to shoot the dude with the glasses."

"I say that deserves a drink. Don't you?" Jackson said.

"I do say so." Collins said packing up their gear.

"Can't wait for that pay check. Let's go." Jackson said loading up the van before leaving.

When Ed finally got to the hospital with Havoc the entire team was there. Riza was standing over by herself. Falmen, Breda, and Fury sitting in chairs looking tired even Hughes was there. Ed walked over to Hughes and sat down next to him. Hughes had his head on his hands. Only looking up as Ed asked softly. "Do you, know what happened?"

"I... He..." Hughes started holding back tears. Ed sat down in the chair next to Hughes and put a comforting hand on his back. Hughes looked down at his hands and was silent for a minute.

Standing up Ed removed his hand from Hughes back deciding to see if anyone else knew what happened when Hughes spoke.

"I went over there to see if he was alright." Hughes's voice sounded emotionless and odd for the usual charismatic behavior that was normal for him. It caught the Fullmetal alchemist's attention and held him there as Hughes carried on. "I tried to talk him. To get him to listen and understand." He faded off his eyes seeming lost in the memory.

"And?" Ed said gently not wanting to hurt his friend in his fragile state.

"I was telling him I couldn't be there for him and- and-" Hughes choked out as tears formed at his eyes. "He saved my life!" Hughes exclaimed dropping his head into his hands again. Ed stared at Hughes in confusion. He had so many questions, but asked them slowly one at a time so he wouldn't overwhelm Hughes.

"What happened? How did he save you?" Ed asked glancing up at the team. Riza had finally sat down and was wiping tears out of her eyes. Havoc was trying to console her, and the rest of the team was just in silence. Not really knowing what to do, but they were all here. Even though it was so late his entire team was here. They were all worried for him. Looking back at Hughes he listened as Roy's best friend told his story.

"Riza Had called me saying that something was wrong with Roy that he was acting weird. That even you had noticed." the blond alchemist nodded. "So I decided I'd go over there just because he's my friend and I worry about him. He's all alone there." Hughes smiled slightly before frowning at the end. "We talked and I told him that I couldn't be his- his-" Hughes got all choked up before he pulled himself back together. "I couldn't be his crutch this time like with Ishbal." his eyes darkened slightly at the mention of the war then closing his eyes he continued on. "I don't know what exactly what happened cause it all went so fast for me, but I was talking to Roy one minute then he jumped up and pushed me the next. I thought it was out of anger till I saw how weird he was acting. It was only after he passed out that I saw the blood and the wound." He took a deep breath opening his eyes. "After that it only took me a second to tie everything together." Ed stared in astonishment the truth of his words not sinking in till he stated it right out.

"He took a bullet for me."

Ed sat down his mouth going dry. Mustang, had been shot... And he could die... It was most likely a fatal wound or everybody wouldn't be acting like this.

He couldn't die. He just couldn't. He was supposed to be there for him. Ed swallowed and joined his hands together, so they wouldn't shake. He wouldn't die. He'll fight. Ed said to himself over and over again trying to convince himself that it was true. But even as he said it in his head he knew it was wrong. Mustang had been acting weird, and that could affect how he fought.

He sure as hell hoped the bastard would live. Ed frowned at the nickname. He knew that when he called the Colonel a bastard he was joking, but all that was going on now had him wondering if Mustang knew. Ed knew he was joking when he called him short or made a reference to it. Ed knew this only because every time he would do it a small smile would appear on his lips and his eyes would always look a bit merrier. As far as Ed knew Hughes was the only one to see and get Roy to actually smile. So by getting a little smile Ed felt very special.

Ed was lost in his rambling thoughts for a while only coming out of them as Hughes stood up next to him. Jumping slightly he held back the yelp that had wanted to come out. The room had been so still and sullen that the sudden movement had scared him. Standing up along with Hughes the eldest Elric watched as he walked over to what Ed guessed was the doctor.

The doctor was in the usual white lab looking coat with more lab clothes underneath. He walked over to Hughes his expression giving nothing away. Ed not being able to wait walked over to Hughes side. Hughes just glanced over giving Ed a look of desperation. Hughes was just as worried as he was. The doctor looked at Ed in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but you can't-" the doctor started only stopping when he saw Hughes shake his head.

"He's with me." Hughes said his voice missing the cheeriness Ed was so used too.

"Oh, all right then." the doctor said before looking down at his clipboard. He flipped through the pages before looking back up at Hughes. "Well he lost a lot of blood, so we are fixing that. But I'd say that Roy Mustang here is a very lucky man." Hughes seemed to slightly relax at that.

"Lucky how?" Hughes asked the doctor. Ed sighed in relief so far so good. Maybe he was fine.

"Well the surgery went just fine there was only one complication; where his heart stopped for a minute." Hughes seemed to pale at this. "But rest assure he's fine now. The bullet missed all of his major arteries and just grazed his heart. Let's just say if the bullet had been two inches to the left we would be having a different conversation right now." the doctor looked back down at Mustangs chart then back up at Hughes.

Ed didn't know if what he all said was good or bad because he was too worried to even think straight.

"So as or right now he is stable, but that could change any time during the night. So let's just hope all goes well. Huh?" the doctor said.

"Yes let's pray it does," Hughes said looking hopeful for once. Ed stood there for a minute as Hughes just chatted with the doctor before he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Can we see him?" Ed asked as the doctor looked at him.

"Yeah, but not too many people he needs his rest. Alright?" the doctor said smiling at Ed.

"Yeah alright Dr..." Ed faded off looking slightly embarrassed for not knowing his name.

The doctor laughed. "It's Simons." He stuck out his hand for Ed to shake. Ed smiled and took the hand.

"Okay then Dr. Simons." Ed said looking down the hallway. Simons followed Ed's gaze and smiled.

He leaned down to Ed and whispered, "He's in room 234" Ed smiled his thanks before going onward to the room. He hated hospitals they always reminded him of needles and he hated those so much. He shivered just thinking about them. When Ed finally got to the room he stopped before entering. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath then entered.

Gently closing the door behind him Ed turned around. Mustang was laying on the thin mattress with the cotton sheets up to his waist. Parts of his chest were covered in a thick layer of gauze. Ed would even bet that there were stitches underneath there too. The heart monitor beeped slowly next to him. The IV and blood transfusion hooked up to his arms. He looked frail it almost scared Ed.

Mustang always was the strong one with the plan. Seeing him like this made Ed realize he was human too. He forgot it some times, but just seeing him look so helpless made him remember it all over again. Sighing he sat down next to Roy's bed pulling up a chair and rested his head down on the bed. He closed his eyes and took comfort in the beating of the heart monitor. Then before Ed even realized how tired he was he was lulled into a dreamless sleep by the ever constant beeping.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally! This chapter took me forever to write. no clue why. but i did it. i got it up. :)

This one had a lot of hughes in it... but since roy isn't up yet... well and Ed... haha. it only gets better from here. :D I finished the plot last weekend too, and i am really excited about where this story is headed. :D

Tell me what you think I love to hear your input on it and what not. do you love it? :) hate it? :(

So thanks to all my watchers? (Alerters just sounded weird.) and readers you guys make this all worth while. :)

Thanks! :D

* * *

Second chances 5

RoyXEd

Hughes finally finished up with the doctor and decided he would go and get some coffee for everyone then fill the team in on how Roy was, so they could stop worrying and go home to get some sleep. Then he would go and check up on Roy for himself. Sighing, he started to go to the cafeteria.

Once he got the coffee he went and told the story to everyone. They all seemed to relax after they heard he would be fine. Hughes was starting to cheer up when Riza said, "Do you know who was trying to kill you?" Hughes frowned his good mood gone.

"No," he started then seeing her confusion he continued on. "I mean I have no clue who would want me dead. I'm not investigating anything at the moment. And well I have been kinda just laying low. With Gracia pregnant I've taken a lot of time off." Riza looked down for a minute before back up her eyes showing her confusion.

"There has to be something," she said. "Will meet up and look over all the things you've done this past month. See if we can find anything." Everyone nodded and Hughes looked down nodding. He turned and started towards Roy's room. He had to call Gracia too he thought. She must be worried. It was way past the time he usually tried to be home and her overactive hormones had to be doing wonders for her worry right now. Hughes cracked a smile just thinking about his lovely wife. They were going to have a baby. The thought it's self just made him smile. He didn't care if it was a boy or a girl. Just that it was healthily and happy. The baby's happiness was going to be his number one priority next to loving his wife. She was going to be the happiest child there ever was. The best family ever. His thoughts stopped dead in there tracks. It had only been days ago. Days ago that Hughes had asked Roy to be his Childs godfather.

Roy had looked a bit stunned and said nothing for a minute before he stated. "Hughes the baby isn't even here yet. You got about three-four months. What's the rush?" Hughes smiled slightly. He had surprised Roy.

"I," Hughes stared as his best friend leaned against his desk the work long forgotten scattered on its surface. Roy raised his eyebrows a smile hiding behind his lips. "Well I just want to be sure that this baby knows how much you mean to me. To our family." Hughes looked down feeling embarrassed. Roy waited patiently for Hughes to continue his smile encouraging. "Roy we may not be related by blood, but your like my brother. And to be honest I trust you to watch after my darling if anything should happen to Gracia and I. I know you'll protect them." Roy smiled a real true smile and laughed as Hughes started to look flustered. Hughes glanced up a smile dancing on his lips.

"Hughes, it would be my honor to be your Childs godfather. Alright." Roy said laughing at Hughes expression. It was one of mere surprise.

"Really?" Hughes asked.

"Really." Roy said his voice verging on annoyance. He knew what Hughes was doing and wasn't in the mood to play that game with him.

"Jeez that was easy, and to think I had a whole speech plan out and everything." Hughes exclaimed throwing an arm over Roy's shoulders. "You wanna here it?" He said excited.

"Spare me please." Roy said sliding out from under Hughes arm. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do. Unlike some people." Roy said the sarcasm dripping off each word. Hughes rolled his eyes as Roy walked back to his cluttered desk. Maes had no idea how Roy even worked on that thing. How did he know where anything was? Hughes was woken up from his thoughts as Roy spoke again.

"If I get yelled at by Riza because I got nothing done I'm blaming you. I do not need that woman's wrath on me." Roy shuddered putting an emphasis on the do and the not. Hughes just laughed.

"Alright alright. Get back to work. I know you love it so much." Hughes said drawing out the so as Roy glared. It had been a fun day that day. Roy had really surprised him. He didn't think he'd do it that easily.

Hughes looked up to see himself in front of Roy's room. Hughes smile quickly faded from his face as he came back to the problem at hand. Bracing himself for the worst he opened the door.

As Maes opened the door he stopped not expecting to see Ed. He had forgotten that the alchemist was in here. He smiled seeing that he was asleep. Walking over he finally brought himself to look up at Roy. He was pale. Paler than usual. The thick bandages looked unnatural against his chest. Hughes hated that it was his fault. Roy always seemed to surprise him. Just when thought he understood his best friend he did something that was against his nature and Maes was back where he started.

He stood next to Roy's bed across from Ed and sighing gently took Roy's hand. "I'm so sorry Roy. I never wanted this to happen. Just please be okay. Please." and with that said Hughes turned around. Holding back tears he walked over to stand behind Ed. He took off his jacket and placed it on Ed's shoulders. Then without another word he slowly left the room.

Hughes walked over to the bench across the hall and sat down. He couldn't stay in there. He just couldn't look at Roy, and see him so broken and knowing it was his fault.

Clenching his eyes closed his head fell forward into his hands. Everything just seemed so unreal. Maes found in hard to believe it had all happened. Looking back up at the door that Roy was behind Hughes felt a tear roll down his face. It rolled down and hit his hands, which had fallen to his lap. If it hadn't been for the machines telling him Roy was alive Hughes would've thought his friend was dead. Shaking his head he remembered he had to call Gracia.

Taking out his phone he dialed the number to his house. It rang two times before a frantic Mrs. Hughes picked up.

"Maes honey. Where are you? Is everything alright?" She asked not stopping to breathe in-between.

"I'm fine. I-" He stopped what was he supposed to say? Hun I'm at the hospital my best friend just took a bullet for me? No, that didn't sound right. It wasn't right. He- Roy needed more of an explanation than that. "I'll tell you when I get home alright?" he asked his voice emotionless.

"Alright but where are you? I called the office and Carol said you went to Roy's. Is everything okay?" She sounded worried.

"Yeah. It's fine, and I'm at the hospital." Maes said the last part slowly not wanting to frighten his wife.

"The hospital!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?" He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "Oh god. Honey is Roy okay?" A slight smiled appeared on his lips. She was quick. It hadn't taken her that long to tie it all together.

"Yeah. If he makes it through the night the doctor said he should be fine." Hughes was suddenly drained. All the days' event finally got to him and he was using all his strength not to break down. "I'm on my way home. See you later." Maes said before the line clicked dead.

Gracia leaned against the kitchen counter. She set the phone down onto the counter and stared at the ground. Biting her lip she knew something major had happened. She had barely recognized her husband's voice. It was so empty. It worried her. Something bad had happened to Roy and she would just have to wait till Maes got here before she finally knew what it was. Gracia just hoped that whatever it was Roy would fight back. He was like the brother she never had.

He had been really quiet the first time they met. Like he was shy. She found it cute. It only took an hour for him to come out of his shell and before she knew it him and Maes where laughing about something that happened at work that day. He had always been a gentleman too. Helping her every time he was over. He never just came and chatted. He would always ask if they needed help with anything. That all changed after the war though. When she saw Maes, her boyfriend at the time, she was over joyed, but his eyes spoke legions. All the pain and horrible things that he had seen.

They went home and he told her what happened lightly touching each subject. It was a few days since Maes had been back before he started to act like him old

self.

It was only a few days after this that Roy came over. Gracia noticed at first something was wrong. His once fun exciting eyes were dulled and there were dark circles under his eyes. She looked over at Maes but he just shook his head. She smiled warmly at him. Roy looked up at Gracia his eyes meeting hers, and as soon as Gracia made eye contact she saw it all. Roy's eyes were filled with so much pain, and hate that Gracia had to look away. Maes was helping a lot trying to make sure he was okay and happy. Giving him a reason to keep fighting. Shuddering she turned around and went back to stirring the dinner Roy's eyes still haunting her.

It was late by the time Hughes reached his destination. Home. He walked out of his car and inside. Putting his keys on the table next to the door he trudged inside.

He walked towards the kitchen knowing that's where Gracia would be. He just wanted to hold her and let it all out. Walking into the kitchen he stopped seeing his wife stirring the pasta with a troubled expression.

"Everything okay?" Hughes asked holding up his hands as his wife jumped turning around with the butcher knife pointed at his chest.

"Oh it's just you Hun," she said putting the knife down and walking forward.

"Sorry about that. You just scared me."

"It's alright." Hughes laughed slightly. "Glad to know no one could get the upper hand with you." His smile faltered and Gracia took his hand.

"You want to tell me about it?" Gracia asked soothingly looking up at him.

"Sure. But I want to know what was bugging you first." He said squeezing her hand.

"It was nothing. I was just thinking about the first time I met Roy. That's all." she said smiling and leading Maes to the couch.

"Those were fun times. Everything was just so carefree back then." Hughes said smiling at the memory.

"He was so shy too. Do you remember that Hun?" Gracia said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah I do." Hughes said sitting down next to his wife.

"It was so cute." Gracia said taking her husbands hand again.

"Cute? Nah, I don't think it was cute." Hughes said rolling his eyes. Gracia smiled.

"Aw is someone jealous?" Gracia teased her husband.

"I am not." Hughes said getting defensive.

"Uh huh, but don't worry I only have eyes for one man." she smiled and leaned over to kiss him gently on the mouth.

"You better." he growled lightly.

Then just as fast as the good mood came it left just as quickly when Gracia asked softly, "So Hun, what happened to Roy?" Hughes suddenly slumped forward. All the happiness drained from his eyes. Hughes wife watched in concern.

"He saved me." Hughes whispered.

"Saved you? Maes I don't understand." Gracia asked as he played with her slender fingers.

"Yeah. We were fighting I guess," he mumbled still staring at their now intertwined hands.

"Fighting? Over what?" she asked surprised.

"Over if I was going to be his shoulder- his crutch." Maes said exasperated.

"Crutch for what dear?" Gracia asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You remember how I told you about Katrina? And how Roy was totally in love with her." Hughes asked his wife only continuing as he saw her nod. "Then how I told you she just disappeared one night on her way back from that mission she begged Roy to let her go on?" He didn't wait for her to nod this time; because, hedidn't think she could forget it. That night Roy had drank so much. Maes had found out the next day about what happened, and went over there to check on him. Only to find him passed out in one of the kitchen chairs asleep on the table with a half drank glass of brandy in one of his hands. Maes had been really worried. "Well he's been going down hill ever since. And to be honest I can't help him. If anyone should help him it should be Ed!" Hughes sighed frustrated. "He's the one that said all those horrible things to Roy. Made him think it was all his fault." Gracia watched her husband as he got his frustrations out. "I can't get him to see reason, and he knows it." Hughes mumbled sounding worn.

"So what was the fight about?" she asked still a bit confused.

"I don't want him to feel like I'm abandoning him or I don't care anymore." he sighed. She nodded in understanding. They where like brothers. No- they were brothers. Hughes didn't want this to drive them apart.

"I don't think he will if he just saved your life," she stated.

"Gracia," Maes said sounding stressed. "He could die." she watched him her mouth set in a grim line. "God knows he doesn't have the strength to pull the trigger, but now all he'd have to do is give in. Stop fighting and it would be over." Hughes buried his head in his hands then his voice cracking he said, "and it would be all my fault."

"Now you listen to me here mister. Don't give up on Roy now. He's still got some fight left in him and I don't think he'd leave Ed here to get thrown to another team. Just to be used to get them a promotion. He's a better person than that. And you know it." she said angrily.

"Your right. I guess I just need to have faith. He won't give in." Hughes seemed to brighten up at his wife's words.

"It's not your fault either. Roy has always been a great friend, and he always will be. He has always valued his friends lives, and for that I'm grateful." Hughes looked up at his wife confused. "Your alright. I mean I'm not glad that he's hurt, but your okay. Don't let me to forget to thank him for it when he wakes up." she smiled and hugged her husband.

"I guess I'm glad also. I'm sure he'll be fine." Maes said hugging his wife back.

"So what exactly happened?" Gracia asked.

"Roy was shot about right here." Hughes said touching the spot on Gracia where the bullet hit Roy. She looked up him worried. "He pushed me out of the way and the bullet hit him." Hughes looked down at the ground.

"He always was the heroic one. Wasn't he?" Gracia sighed and Hughes smiled lightly.

It was morning by the time the eldest Elric woke up. He woke up to the steady beeping of Roy's heart. He was at first surprised to find that he wasn't cold. Which was weird considering he left his red jacket at home. It was then that he noticed the jacket that was draped around his shoulders. He looked at in confusion till he remembered that Hughes was wearing the same jacket last night. He must have given it to him, so he wouldn't get cold.

Ed looked up at Roy and blushed slightly. He'd fallen asleep next to him. Next to his superior! He was so lucky it had just been Hughes that came in here, or at least he hoped it had just been Hughes in here. Standing up from the chair he stretched then looked back down at Roy he was still pale, but not as pale as he had been last night. It was a relief some how. Ed didn't know how he would handle it if Roy left him.

Ed sat back down and just gazed at the Colonel. Biting his lip he traced his lips with his eyes. Sighing he closed his eyes. Just as he closed his eyes though there was a knock at the door. Ed jumped in his seat and opened his eyes.

"Um… yes?" He asked looking up at the person who knocked.

"How'd you sleep?" The person, who Ed now noticed, was Simons.

"Good I guess." Ed said as Simons walked in. He walked over to the other side of Roy's bed and looking through Roy's charts; he smiled.

"Things are looking good for Roy here. I'd say he'll be up in two-three days." Simons said putting his chart down and walked over to Ed. "I never did get your name?" He said holding out his hand.

"Oh. Sorry it's Edward. Edward Elric." Ed said shaking the doctors hand. "But you can call me Ed." He said smiling up at Roy's doctor.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist?" He asked sounding almost surprised.

"Yeah. That's me." Ed laughed rubbing the back of his head. Simons just nodded.

"Well I have to go check on other patients, so I hope you'll be alright…?" he asked going back to get Roy's chart.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to go get breakfast I might be back later today." The blond said shrugging. The doctor nodded and left leaving Ed alone with Roy.

Ed glanced back down at Roy before gently taking his hand. Ed was surprised to find it soft. Biting his lip he squeezed it once before putting it back down. He turned and left the room taking one glance back at the door.

Keep fighting you bastard. Ed smiled and laughed to himself before shaking his head and leaving. Thinking he'd go back to the diner see what Wendy's up to.


End file.
